Silverflex
}} The Silverflex (シルバーフレックス) is a Japanese 6×6 TLR made in 1953–4 by Nippon Kōki. This company was also making the Silver Six 6×6 folder at the same period. General description The Silverflex is a plain copy of the Ricohflex VI. The taking and viewing lenses are externally geared for focusing. The distance scale and depth-of-field indications are engraved on the upper lens. The viewing hood contains a large magnifying lens. The film is advanced by a knob on the photographer's right. The advance is controlled by a red window in the back, protected by a vertically sliding cover. The exposure chamber comes out together with the spool holders for film loading. The lenses are 80mm f/3.5, and the marking is SILVER ANASTIGMAT on the taking lens and SILVER VIEWER on the viewing lens. The shutter is of the setting type and has flash synchronization. The release lever is attached to the shutter casing itself. It is said that the build quality of the Silverflex is poor, far from that of the Ricohflex. On p.443 of , Orima Isamu (織間勇), who was an engineer at Riken from the 1950s, says that the build quality of the Silverflex was appalling. The same kind of comments also appear in this page by Oozusi. The Silverflex Model S The Silverflex Model S was first announced in Japanese magazines dated September 1953. , p.352. The announcement in says that the manufacturer was known for its Silver Lucky enlargers, and that the Silverflex was its first camera. Column in September 1953, p.175. The document mentions a limited range of shutter speeds (B, 25, 50, 100) and a price of . The advertisements published in from September to November 1953, reproduced below, give the same price and characteristics. Advertisement in September 1953, p.73 (also reproduced in , p.140), October 1953, p.76, and November 1953, p.35. The September issue contained a special lottery ticket for owners of the Silverflex, offering various lots, ranging from a Silver Pigeon scooter to a free single issue of . The leaflet reproduced below is specifically about the Silverflex Model S, and mentions B, 25–100 speeds. The picture is the same in all the documents. It shows B, 25, 50, 100 speed settings, an ASA synch post and taking lens no.195143C. The January to April 1954 issues of show a newer advertisement, displaying a range of cameras by Nippon Kōki. The price is unchanged but the range of speeds is now B, 10–200. Advertisement in January 1954, p.187, February 1954, p.75, March 1954, p.51, and April 1954, p.167. It is also reproduced in , p.140, and in this page at Shashin-Bako. In all the advertisements, the camera is only called "Silverflex" (シルバーフレックス) and the full name only appears on the camera's nameplate as SILVERFLEX MODEL S. Some actual examples have an NKS shutter (B, 10–200) with flash synchronization, marked NKS at the bottom of the speed rim and at the top of the shutter plate. See the pictures here at Oozusi's site. Early ones have an ASA synch post, Example pictured in , item 2255 (lens no.2xxx). later ones seem to have a PC socket. Example pictured here at Oozusi's site (lens no.4120). The Silverflex Model L and Model LII One example of a Silverflex Model L has been reported, with an S.S.S. shutter (B, 1–200) and lens no.6113. Report in this page by Camerapedia user JacQ. This number indicates that the camera went after Model S. It is likely that the only difference with the previous model is the new shutter with slow speeds. Finally, the Silverflex Model LII pictured above is the only example of its kind found so far. It has an S.S.S. shutter with self-timer and PC socket. Its features seem similar to the Model L, but for the nameplate inscribed SILVERFLEX MODEL LII. Notes Bibliography Original documents * September 1953. "Shinseihin memo" (新製品, New Products Memo). P.125. * . Advertisements by Nippon Kōki: ** September 1953, p.73; ** October 1953, p.76; ** November 1953, p.35; ** January 1954, p.187; ** February 1954, p.75; ** March 1954, p.51; ** April 1954, p.167. * Nippon Koki Co., Ltd. Silverflex Model S. Leaflet published c.1953, date not indicated. Contains some information on other products by Nippon Kōki, including the Silver Six. Document reproduced in this Flickr album by Rebollo_fr. Recent sources * Item 536. See also the advertisement for items 537–8 and the interview of Orima Isamu (織間勇) on p.443. * P.82 (brief mention only). * P.721. * Item 2255. Links In English: * Silverflex S at Barry Toogood's tlr-cameras.com In Japanese: * Silverflex compared with a Ricohflex VI at Oozusi's Ricohflex site * Silverflex specs at Japan Family Camera * Advertisement for the Silverflex and Silver Six dated 1954, reproduced in Shashin-Bako Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: S